1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of repairing a probe card capable of reducing manufacturing costs of a probe board by repairing the probe board through a simple process when wiring defects occur in the probe board and a probe board using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the use of high-integrated and small-sized products is on the rise, demand for a small-sized board with various functions has been increased.
In order to meet demand, a thickness of a signal line in products having electrical characteristics should be designed and manufactured to be increasingly thin.
In this case, process complexity is increased, which degrades process yield. In the past, a variety of functions were performed by using individual circuit wiring boards. Recently, however, various functions are integrated on a single circuit wiring boards so as to make a size of the board small. As a result, the density of wirings used on the circuit board has increased. Therefore, the number of nets and paths to be actually connected has been increased geometrically. Even in the case that only one of these paths is defective, there is a problem in that the board should be discarded.
Further, during the manufacturing of the circuit wiring board (PCB, LTCC, HTCC, and a ceramic circuit wiring board, or the like) or after the circuit wiring board is manufactured, the quality of the circuit wiring board should be tested before the packaging process or other post-processes are performed on the circuit wiring board. In this case, open or short defects of the net or the path moving electrical signals are generally tested.
However, when the defects occur in products which have already been heat-treated, it is very difficult to repair the defective nets or paths. In this case, the defective board should be generally discarded and then replaced with a new board.
In particular, when the open or short defects occur at the specific nets in the inner layer of the board, it is difficult to repair the board, which causes the problem in which the entire board should be replaced.